


hardcore criminal dolley payne

by queerjemmy



Series: historical text crew [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerjemmy/pseuds/queerjemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dolleywood >> madisims, martha isn't a man(ning): YALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	hardcore criminal dolley payne

**Author's Note:**

> dolleywood: dolley madison (her last name is payne in this bc that's her maiden name)  
> martha isn't a man(ning): martha manning  
> madisims: james madison

dolleywood >> madisims, martha isn't a man(ning) 

dolleywood: YALL  
madisims: u all ,, aka my lesbian buddies  
madisims: im a proud boi who don't need no ladies bc im gay as fuck  
martha isn't a man(ning): shut up and let my gf speak  
dolleywood: 1. GET FUCKED JAMES  
dolleywood: 2. I DID SOMETHING AMAZING I AM THE NEW ROBIN HOOD  
madisims: i thought thomas was humble ,,  
dolleywood: okok so i ran into the snack room when nO ONE WAS LOOKING AND TOOK LIKE FIVE PACKS OF EXPENSIVE CHIPS  
martha isn't a man(ning): ok babe that isn't robin hooding im watching u eat them  
madisims: hardcore criminal dolley todd  
madisims: aaron said ur pic's on the evening news  
dolleywood: OK BUT BESIDES MY ROBIN HOODING ,, OF COURSE BURR IS WATCHING THE NIGBTLY NEWS THAT KINKY FUCKER  
madisims: let me and my bby live  
martha isn't a man(ning): im so  
martha isn't a man(ning): someone help my poor girlfriend  
martha isn't a man(ning): im on the subway with her and she's stuffing handfuls of chips into her mouth bc she's afraid the security monitor got her  
madisims: why does a snack room have a security monitor ??  
dolleywood: i brought my cat to work and it began eating everything  
dolleywood: they kicked my cat out  
martha isn't a man(ning): turns out she was pregnant  
dolleywood: she ended up giving birth in the snack room all over a plate of brownies so that's why they kicked her out  
madisims: literally what the fuck  
dolleywood: anyway ,,  
dolleywood: is my picture actually on the evening news ???  
madisims: n o he was joking ur actually concerned dear god  
martha isn't a man(ning): let her live james  
madisims: thonas bROUGGT HOME A GERBIL  
madisims: "HIS NAME IS TORPLE"  
dolleywood: him and son rwanson  
madisims: ...like from parks and rec  
madisims: also son is a girl  
dolleywood: ...wait jemmy  
dolleywood: torple is the fictional niece of leslie knope from parks and rec  
dolleywood: HOW DID BOTH OF US NAME OUR CHILDREN AFTER PARKS AND REC SHIT SITHOUT KNOWING  
madisims has left the chat

dolleywood: so ,, just u and me huh bby  
martha isn't a man(ning): we're on the subway right next to each other, and you've just eaten 3 bags of chips. we're waiting until u successfully ,, uhhhhh "Relieve Urself(TM)"  
dolleywood: higksjaiowejjwk see u next week im gonna finish up these chips

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if u want more all u have to do is ask even tho i will probably post more


End file.
